


STEVEN!!!

by Ironman_out_keele



Series: Life at the Tower [5]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Based On A Picture, Embarrassed Bucky, Gen, Humor, Lots of it, M/M, Tony Being Tony, Typical mornings in the avengers tower, steve is taking none of your shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	STEVEN!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a pic for this and I can't find it on the Internet...so I copied a link for Instagram...hopefully it will work cuz idk hOW TO PuT A stINKinG PICturE ON THis froM MY PhotOS!!
> 
> https://instagram.com/p/BBX3-U8MSEp/
> 
> So try this out and hopefully it will work.

Steve was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper when Peter shuffled in, making a beeline to the coffee maker.

"Ah, the sweet nectar of the gods..." Peter mumbled as he sipped the black liquid. Steve hummed in response as he turn the page.

A few minutes later after Peter walked in, Bucky ambled in towards Steve, grabbing Peter's coffee cup from the teen's relaxed hands and took a giant swig of it before plopping down in a seat.

"Hey!" Was Peter's warning before he launched himself onto Bucky. "That's my coffee ya drinkin'! Give it back!"

Steve sighed as he heard the deep chuckled from Bucky and the yelling from Peter before he turned to the pair and saw the scrawny teen practically sitting on Bucky's lap, trying to grab his coffee, but Bucky held the cup by its handle (to give it the extra length that was needed) up high and away from both his and Peter's body with his metal arm while fending the flailing genius with the other.

Silently mumbling about idiots and their coffee, he stood up and pored another one before returning to the table. After setting it down on the opposite end of the table, he then walks around, grabs a wiggling Peter and drops him in front of the new cup.

"There, now I can finally get some quiet around here without you to chuckleheads acting like chickens with their head's chopped off." The blond man grumbled as he returned to his newspaper. Both brunets looked at him, and then at each other before shrugging sheepishly. Bucky go up and left, saying something about getting a shower before breakfast and receiving mumbled gestures in response.

\--15 MINUTES LATER--

Steve took out The Hobbit and started reading it when Clint and Natasha came in to make breakfast. (it was their day to do so) Thor ambled in with Tony and Bruce tailing after him. (Peter was dosing over his fourth cup of coffee when everyone was trickling in) Everyone was chattering about something to someone, while Natasha expertly flipped golden pancakes onto a plate and Clint chopping up fruits beside her when Bucky walked back in, fresh from the shower.

"Guys! Winter is coming!" Tony yelled, eyes twinkling with mischief and humor as he gazed at a glaring Bucky.

"Winter already came this morning, buddy. In fact, he came three times" Steve spoke, briefly glancing up from his book to gauge the priceless reaction from everyone, before reaching for his tea (Bruce makes the best, hands down, and that is the only time he will drink it) and taking a sip to hide his smirk.

"STEVEN!!" Was the reply from a red faced Bucky while Tony was looking at the two with his mouth open in shock, Bruce choked on his drink, Thor and Clint laughing loudly enough to startle Peter of his seat (if Bucky didn't wake him up, then those two definitely did) and Natasha snorted, accepting a $10 from a red face Tony and a crying Clint.

"Best morning ever!" Clint cackled as Bucky stated beating Steve up with the towel that was over his shoulders. Threats and curse words thrown at the laughing blond man in front of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are cherished by moi. Love ya lil snowflakes :)  
> Btw half asleep writing this!! So bad grammar? You betcha!


End file.
